Skyrim: Season 2
(This page refers to the second season of K'Joor's adventures in Skyrim) Quick description K'Joor and his friends face a greater evil than ever as Doben returns to Skyrim. He is now bigger than ever, and has corrupted the populace. Season 2 focuses on how the gang fights seemingly possible odds, and push themselves to the limit to regain the Skyrim they all knew and loved. Plot overview The season starts off with Marthar seeking shelter in the Bee and Barb in Riften. In there, he meets a Dark Elf traveller who is eager to hear a tale. Marthar then goes on to tell what happened in Season 1, before he hints that great things are to come. K'Joor has to return to Skyrim with his best friend Marthar and the Khajiit girl Taz, as she has told that Doben is now corrupting the province. Most of the populace have turned crazed, and walking across the land of Skyrim is now more dangerous than ever. When they return from Elsweyr, Taz tells them that they need to head towards Lund's hut, as he knows more of the situation. Once they get there, Lund explains that when K'Joor crushed Doben at the end of Season 1, he released his evil soul from the wheelcart. Doben's form is unknown, but his power is great. Those who are corrupted become Doben followers, and they will die fighting against anybody who stands up against Doben's tyranny. When they are at the Hut, Lisette suddenly appears. She tells them that a huge Doben army is approaching. They end the conversation and battle the followers. During the battle, a hooded man joins them. Once the army is defeated, he reveals to the team that he is Lucien Lachance, Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood in Cyrodiil back in the Fourth Era. The gang has trouble believing this, as that was 200 years ago. He promises more answers later, and tells them that Lund's hut is now compromised. They must go to his own hideout. During the conversation, Lisette is seen leaving the group. On the way to the hideout, they decide to take shelter in a Dwarven ruin. What seems to be a smart move turns out to be almost fatal as they wake up to the sound of fists banging against the main door. An army of Doben milita stands outside, and just as they break through and pour in, an Argonian appears. His name is Phantom-Fish, and he claims to know a secret path out of the mountain. They follow him, and he keeps his promise. After a few Doben Death Dragon encounters and a very funky K'Joor daydream, the gang finally manages to reach Lucien's hideout. Lachance tells them the story of how he was betrayed by a member of the Black Hand in Cyrodiil, 200 years ago. That member was named Mathieu Bellamont. He also mentions that a promising, young assassin named Zun'dranei killed him and saved the Brotherhood. Bellamont was not a normal human though, he was Doben. This raises the question of what Doben really is, and Lucien grimly announces that Doben is an evil spirit that has haunted Tamriel for centuries, and how it can only take a new form once every Era. The form is random, however, and that is why Doben was a wheelcart in Season 1. When K'Joor crushed the wheelcart at the end of the first season, he didn't fully destroy Doben, allowing him to find a new form. That form is now growing in power, and they must act quickly. The gang decides to go hunting for their friends, Alice and Alianor. As they're about to go to bed, Taz asks K'Joor to sleep next to her, as she says it's smart to share "kitty cat body warmth". K'Joor agrees, and they spend the night together. Meanwhile, Lisette is seen speaking to two rebels out in the snowstorm, indicating that there actually is an active rebellion against Doben going on. In the morning, Lund tells them of "Operation: Assassin's Rift", and it's his plan to find Alianor. The gang must travel to Riften and look for her. Lund and Lucien stays behind as the group moves out. During the walk to Riften, they are approached by a group of Wargs calling themselves "The Swiftclaws ". They tell K'Joor that the only way to survive the corruption is to equip Rings of Purity. One of the wargs, Nora , joins the team. Then it's off to locate the rings. The Rings of Purity are worn by the Khal-Zhalid , and the gang must hunt down several of these dremora-looking people to gain enough rings for the entire group. Once they have the rings, they go to Riften. Before they reach the walls, however, K'Joor passes out. He sees himself in a strange room, and hears a voice telling him to "unleash the power". A lightning bolt comes from the sky and strikes him down, and he wakes up again, unsure of what that dream meant. They get closer, and the gang finds Alianor. She refuses to come with them though, as she swears she saw Jenassa in the city. K'Joor then realises that he must confess what he did in Season 1, when he killed her wife. He told her that it was self-defense, that she was corrupted and evil... but Alianor challenged him to a duel. Before the Bosmer attacked though, Marthar zapped her with a paralyze spell. As they carry the body with them back to the hideout, we see a strange person watching them from the Riften walls. They place Alianor in a bed at the hideout, and as she wakes up, she tries to assault K'Joor again. Marthar zaps her, and she is told that the only way to get rid of her anger, is to kill it. She then has a dream where she meets her inner fury in an assassin duel. Alianor is victorious, and comes back calm. She apologises to the gang, and says she'll focus on channeling the rage into willpower instead. Doben had to pay for this. Now that the Listener was back on their team, they started planning how to free Alice. And thus began "Operation: Blazetown". It consisted of several steps, and the gang needed to obtain Amulets of Dawn and Blaze Scrolls before they approached Windhelm. The plan was to use the Blazes to create a distraction as they sneaked into the town and ran through a Dawn Portal in the gravechambers. The portal could only be entered while wearing the amulets though. This would teleport them to the Dawnguard fort, where Alice was believed to be. The Blaze Scrolls was guarded by a group of Doben followers and a leader named Phellana . After they are taken care of, they obtain the ancient scrolls. During their escape, they meet an Orc named Grrath. He swears allegiance and joins them on their quest. They get to the old Dawnguard cave, and kill some of the undead in there to obtain the Amulets of Dawn. Outside the cave is a group of horses, and they then ride towards Windhelm. Once there, the gang deploys the scrolls and runs inside the town in their Doben disguises. They are busted immediatly though, and has to do a daring fight to get to the portal. Just as they jump through, Marthar signals to the rest of the group that he has a bad feeling about the leap and where they would end up. K'Joor wakes up in a huge castle, all alone, stripped of his items and gear. He grabs a torch and a sword and goes searching for the team. He meets the leader of the castle, Xarthar, the Lord of Time, and he is told that if he wants to be teleported to the Dawnguard fort, he must find his friends before the time runs out. K'Joor goes to the dungeons and find Taz down there. She seems to be in pain. They fight their way back out of the undead chamber, and meet Phantom-Fish again. They steal armor and weapons from the Castle Guards they meet on the way. On a floor above them they find Marthar and Grrath. They soon rescue Alianor from a battle as well. The full force then hit the throne room and demands Xarthar to send them back. He is enraged, and challenges K'Joor to a duel. K'Joor seems to be losing the battle, but unleashes a great stream of energy right at the climax of the battle. Xarthar is defeated, and grants them a portal to continue to their original destination. The gang finally arrives at the Dawnguard fort, and they meet with the current Dawnguard force. Alice, Serana, Isran, Gunmar and Jonah Bell are those who remain. They have managed to stay safe due to a shield spell they put over the area. They all recieve weapons and armor and have a war council to lay their next plan. Taking Riften seems like a good goal, but before K'Joor can head out, Taz collapses during the meeting. Alice takes care of her, and tells K'Joor to go and see her. Taz then tells K'Joor that she is pregnant with their child. While trying to shake off the recent revelation, K'Joor goes to spy on Riften together with Alice and Alianor. They find out that a commander named Splinter is planning on reinforcing the city, and they quickly head back to deliever their report. Serana and the others agree that this is the time to strike, and Serana had made a potion that would make them less likely to be noticed by Doben followers. Apparently nirnroot did a good job of hiding their uncorrupted auras. They initiate "Operation: Arrowstrike", and K'Joor assassinates Commander Splinter. He then opens the gate for his friends, and they come face to face with the Death Jarl of Riften, Laila. After defeating her in combat, K'Joor finds a weird orb in her bedroom called the Darkling Stone. He takes it with him. Now that the city was theirs, they set up a few guard posts and healed the injured. Taz had to stay in bed due to the baby. Next morning they recieved dire news from a raven. Riverwood was taken by necromancers, and apparently something was being summoned inside the tavern. The travel team (K'Joor, Marthar, Alice, Alianor, Grrath, Phantom-Fish) head out for Riverwood, facing dragons and Doben spies along the way. Once they get there, they find the town invaded by necromancers, and K'Joor overhears a few of them mentioning that they have captured a rebel. They plan to interrogate her soon, and so the gang decides to get her safe first. K'Joor sneaks in with Alianor and gets Lisette to safety. He then finds the tavern, and the ritual was well underway. He speaks to a sorcerer in there, and he explains that they plan to summon Necromania, a huge monster from the Oblivion realms. K'Joor hurries back to tell the others, and they decide that it's time to strike. Coming up from the shores, they take the necromancers by surprise, and fight their way to the inn, where Marthar, Phantom-Fish and K'Joor enter. The summoners are gone though, and the sorcerer from before tells them that the ritual is moved, before he assaults them. Despite being a descendant of Mannimarco, the Altmer is properly dealt with. Before they can interrupt the ritual, the sky turns black, and a gruesome roar is heard. Necromania apperas before them, in the form of a huge, humanoid dragon. He kicks Alianor into a beam, and sends out a huge ball of fire that impacts the team. K'Joor is flung across the air, and crashes outside of town. Hurt, weak, and tired, he lays there contemplating how impossible it all seems. Then his pocket starts vibrating, and the Darkling Stone from earlier emits a strong light. A huge army appears behind K'Joor, and they call themselves the Darklings. be continued Changes This season differs from Season 1 in several ways. *The gang does not use the "fast travel" option, as this breaks immersion, and the fun of travelling. *No "vanilla" quests are done, it's all custom objectives. *They can't go into towns and sell and buy supplies as normal, due to corruption. *There are more machinima shots, and more time is being spent making each episode. *More character development and dialogue. Production Dark has expressed on several occasions that making Season 2 is tiresome, and sometimes too much work to be fun. Constantly trying to outdo the quality of the last episode has improved the general look of the series, but Dark has had to take several breaks from the production. List of episodes There has been a total of 18 episodes so far, counting the prologue. A complete list of episodes can be found in the official playlist Trivia *The season is told through Marthar, so on several occasions there has been interruptions and drunken mishappenings. *Marthar was once put in jail during his tale, after threatening a Thieves Guild member with a broomstick. *The voice of the Dunmer that follows Marthar changes a lot from episode to episode.